


Pink

by theleaveswant



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's wearing the shirt again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Розовый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591414) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> quick comment fic for peaceful_sands' fic_promptly prompt (the theme of the day was "colours"):  
> The Losers, Jensen & any, "Pink is the color of romance and a friend tells me that the girl with the pink dress at the party is the one who is selected for each dance" (Alfred Carl Hottes)

"What? What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?"

"Nothing."

"No, c'mon, what is it?"

"You're wearing that shirt again."

"So? I'm proud of my niece, I don't mind showing that off. Plus it's a nice shirt; feel it. That, my friend, is 20% organic bamboo."

"It's pink."

"So what?"

"You don't think that's kind of a . . . feminine color?"

"Yeaaaaaahh . . . y'know, I thought about that. For about a minute. Then I just figured, whatever. It's a color, right? It's the way our eyes perceive light in a particular range of the visible spectrum. Any of this symbolism, gender, whatever, we gave it that. And it's historical, too. Cultural. You know prior to the 1940s pink was for boys 'cuz it was closer to grrr, virile, red, while blue was for girls because of the Virgin Mary? True facts."

"That may be so, but now. Aren't you worried someone will think you're, y'know . . ."

"A girl? I think I'm a little hairy to be giving that impression, but you never know."

"Jensen."

"Oh you mean am I worried people will think I'm gay? Okay, first of all, that really doesn't have all that much to do with femininity, I don't think. Secondly, who cares!"

"Um, the U.S. military, for one."

"Yeah, well. Not for much longer, I hope. Besides which, they think we got blowed up, remember? We don't work for them anymore. I could wear a rainbow flag toga over my leather jock and they couldn't say a damned thing about it."

" . . . leather . . . Please tell me you're not wearing one of those right now."

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel "Still Pink (Shout It From The Rooftops)" now [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/143436).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Still Pink (Shout It From The Rooftops)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143436) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant)




End file.
